


Heartbreak

by CorruptedSmile



Category: Fast & Furious (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedSmile/pseuds/CorruptedSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia’s thoughts on her brother getting the man she wanted for her own, Brian O’Conner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

**Disclaimer:** I probably don’t own anything you recognise, I probably do own everything you don’t recognise and I’m not making any from this story.

Universal Pictures owns “Fast & Furious” (2009).

 **Fandom:** Fast  & Furious (2009).

 **Rating:** FR13.

 **Pairing:** Brian/Dom.

 **Spoilers:** Definitely. Post-Fast  & Furious.

 **Summary:** Mia’s thoughts on her brother getting the man she wanted for her own, Brian O’Conner.

 

 **Story: Heartbreak**

 

Since they had rescued Dom from the prison bus headed towards Lompoc, Mia had seen Brian and Dom grow closer every single time they met up in whichever small village south of the border that they stopped in overnight. She had seen the lingering touches and longing looks. Those two things were always followed by pained eyes following the other’s car until they were but a speck in a whirlwind of dust when they inevitably split up again for the next part of their trip towards Rio.

The inside jokes Brian and Dom shared and the easy way they fell into a routine whenever they were around each other . . . It all made Mia’s heart ache. It made her wish for what she and Brian used to have, although it had never been anything quite like what Brian and Dom shared. She and Brian had never really managed to reach the same level of intimacy. She acknowledged that Brian and her brother shared what she wanted to share with Brian and she knew that this was one wish of hers that would never be fulfilled.

\---

Over the course of time, she noticed Brian and Dom becoming more confident in what they felt for each other. They stopped hiding their feelings from each other, their friends and their family and started acting more like a couple. The lingering touches and longing looks stayed, but soft kisses and movements and gestures that had the purpose to entice and tease had been added.

By some unspoken rule, they never flaunted their newfound relationship in Mia’s face, but she knew that it wouldn’t be fair of her to ask them to refrain from acting like a couple around her. After all, she wouldn’t ask any of her other friends to do that. So she hid her pain, her sorrow behind a bright smile and tried her best to be happy for them. Because in the end they had found in each other what she thought she could have had with Brian: someone who understood her fully and accepted her for who she was; the good, the bad and the ugly.

\---

 _He owns you now._

The irony of the teasing comment she had made all those years ago wasn’t lost on her and sometimes she had to laugh hysterically about it when she was alone in her room at night. It was laugh or cry sometimes and if she had a choice, she’d choose laughter instead of tears every single time. If she had known then what she knew now, she could have avoided a lot of heartbreak.

 

 **End of “Heartbreak”.**

 

 **A/N:** I’ve read a couple of stories where Dom and Brian end up together after getting him off that prison bus at the end of the fourth film, but I’ve never read one where we get a look into what Mia thinks when they become more than friends. That’s not to say that there aren’t any stories like that out there; I might not have found them yet.

Reviews are welcomed; flames are not.


End file.
